Incomplete
by nattlouu
Summary: TIVA, Post 13x24 "Family first" Please don't read if you have not seen the ending. This is Ziva's story. Also my first story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello friends, Firstly this is my first ever story. Like many I felt this needed to be told as I for one do not think Ziva is dead, nope not one bit. I know there have been many stories around, I have decided to do this telling Ziva's side and what I think kinda went on. This is my first so please be nice. I hope you enjoy, I do not know yet how many chapters just an idea that popped into head and felt like I could write this. I am really nervous about posting this as I have followed and loved so many TIVA stories on here as there are so many amazing writers, I really hope you all enjoy, Nat x**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS or characters (I wish)**

The warm summer breeze flowed through the Olive garden a little girl was running around and swinging her favourite toy around, the laughter could be heard over the whole valley. Ziva smiled and watched her daughter play, every time she watched her play she felt such a mix of emotions, happiness, gratitude, love and guilt. Ziva always had a hard time with the last one. Ziva knew her choices she made were for both good and bad, but it did not stop the guilt. A sound of a car pulling up in front of the house broke her thoughts, she looked towards the house and sighed. Why today?

"Shalom Ziva"

"Orli...what do I owe the pleasure?" Ziva didn't even look up she kept her focus on Tali

"My Ziva she changes every time I see her" Orli looked at the little girl and smiled then re focused on Ziva. Ziva could feel the eyes on her, she finally turned around and looked at Orli

"What do you want Orli?" Ziva sighed

"Can I not just come by and see how you are?" Orli looked tensed, Ziva sensed right away that this was not a social call. Ziva frowned and ushered Orli slightly away from Tali.

"What's going on" ziva kept a low tone, this was not a conversation she wanted in front of Tali

"I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me Orli, I know when there is something up, just tell me" Ziva waved her hand around, she was not in the mood for any beating around the bush. Orli shuffled on the spot and looked around. Before she arrived she knew there was no way of doing this gently, not with Ziva, straight to the point was the best way.

"There is talk at the moment, a lot of talk, I feel you should know, we feel this may involve you" Orli watched as Ziva stared at her.

"We? We who?" Ziva asked

"I spoke to Director Vance yesterday, we have not spoke in years" she paused and looked at Ziva who now was giving all her attention to Orli. "There has been an incident in DC...Vance is, well you can imagine, and well Gibbs, he is on the verge of killing whoever, Vance told me and –"

"Who Orli?" Ziva's face looked angry and scared, she could feel her heart racing a million times an hour, she felt sick, was she about to me told that he was dead?

"Ziva you need-"

"God dammit Orli just tell me, is he dead?" The words came out faster and louder than she expected, she started to breath faster as tears started to form in her eyes, he couldn't be dead. Not him. Ziva was knocked from her thoughts when Tali walked over, obvious wondering what was going on.

"Tali, sweety can you go and play for a moment" Orli smiled at the little girl as she watched her grin and run off. Orli looked back at Ziva and sighed.

"No, Tom Morrow" Orli watched as Ziva exhaled and brushed her hand through her hair, a moment of silence fell between the two ladies. "Fornell has been shot, he is bad, very bad they were not sure he would make it" Ziva shook her head. After all this time things were happening again. "Ziva, they have found out who is behind it all and this where you come in" Orli watched as Ziva tried to process all the information.

"Why me? I don't understand. Morrow? He isn't even NCIS anymore and fornell?" Ziva's mind was racing "Who is it?" she finally asked

"Trent Kort" Ziva started to pace up and down, she carefully watched Orli and anger started to build up in her.

"Knew he was a worm, why? How does this involve me"

"Listen Ziva, I do not know the full story but Vance said Kort is out for blood, out for all former agents he is trying to cover up something he did. He is trying to wipe the past clean. He thinks, the files you will have them, he wants you gone he wants this place gone, Ziva he will not stop till he knows the job is done" Orli watched a now agitated Ziva pacing around.

"Those files, you mean my Abba's? Hes dead, even now he is making my life hell" Ziva started raising her voice. Orli could sense Ziva was getting annoyed. "Why does Kort think I have these, he doesn't know about this place no one does only you, Nettie, Adam and" Ziva stopped her self before she said his name "This place is meant to be secret how is he going to know?" Ziva looked over at Tali who was still happily playing among the tree's.

"Ziva he is, was CIA. He will find out" Orli took Ziva's hand and made her look at her "conversations are limited, I need to know you will be ok, there is always light in the dark that will help us see, Owls in the night are clear as day in the moonlight" Ziva looked confused and then clicked on to what Orli what was saying. Ziva watched closely as Orli pulled out a small teddy bear "I brought this for Tali, tell her whenever she needs a hero just talk to the bear they are good listeners" Orli stared at Ziva until she nodded, she hoped Ziva understood what she meant. "I shall leave you now I assume supper soon? Tell Tali goodbye from me" Orli smiled and walked off. As Ziva watched her drive off, a flood of emotions hit Ziva. Ziva looked at the teddy and turned to Tali.

"Tali supper" Ziva watched the little girl run over, she took her hand and lead her into the house before she closed the door she looked around was she being watched? She could feel her Mossad instincts start to kick in, she didn't want to go back to that life but this time it was the life coming back to her.

Ziva sat up bolt right in bed, something woke her up. Checking around the room the only noise was a sleeping Tali in the bed dreaming and babbling in her sleep. Ziva watched for a moment, maybe her mind was just over reacting, all night she had been on edge since the visit from Orli. Ziva climbed out of bed and headed over to the window, the net curtains were blowing in the breeze, a chill ran down Ziva as she looked out the window. Carefully not to be seen she looked around the grounds, the light of the full moon was more than enough to see outside. Ziva was about to turn back but something caught her eye, a figure in the distance she knew this was not a dream she knew this was real. Ziva held her breath and moved out the window but still able to look out. The figure stopped and looked around Ziva started to panic. As she was about to move the figure started to walk away and to the main road, A watcher. He had sent a watcher to see, Ziva needed to speak to Orli but she got the hint that phone lines had been tapped. A small laugh made Ziva turn around Tali was laughing in her sleep. Ziva's heart broke how could this happen now? The teddy from Orli was now on the floor. Ziva thought for a moment and picked the teddy up _"I brought this for Tali, tell her whenever she needs a hero just talk to the bear they are good listeners"_ Was this a message from Orli? Turning the teddy around she saw a small zip at the kneck of the teddy she pulled down on it and the back of the bear opened up. Ziva saw a small back object in the teddy, pulling it out Ziva gave a small laugh, a burn phone. Turning it on she scrolled through the phone, only one number, Orli's. Ziva pressed call and waited for an answer.

"Ziva? I take this is not a social call?" Orli sounded half asleep but not surprised at the late night phone call.

"I had a visitor, can you come now? I need a favour and its a big one" Ziva stated and clicked end call. A plan she had set for years, was now in action. Ziva closed her eyes and gulped. To end this she knew what she needed to do. To finally end this all she had to go.

 **A/N - Yes English is my only language and my grammar and spelling is that of a 2 year old do I do apologise, hope you liked. May post next bit tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Wow, when I posted this I thought no one was going to read but wow thank you, seriously thank you. So here in the next part in the story and Ziva's journey. I hope you like this. I think this is gonna be a sort sharp quick story so won't be long till our star crossed lovers are together again.**

 **Reviewers;**

 **Sue Dooley - Thank you for your kind words, and yes TIVA forever**

 **Ninjacom - Thank you hun, your support means a lot, and if I ever do need your help I will certainly come and ask you thank you!**

 **Psych53 - Thank you for your kind words, for someone who is not a TIVA shipper and you are reading is a massive compliment.**

 **Disclaimer - No I do not own NCIS or the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

Ziva took a few deep breaths to calm herself down she knew she wouldn't be able to focus if she was in a state. Ziva went to the window and checked to see if the figure had gone. There was no movement outside. Walking over to her wardrobe she pulled out a black bag, Tali's go bag. Ziva felt sick, she thought she would never have to use this. Looking through it, everything was in there, clothes, toys, pjs and the picture of her and Tony in Paris. The same picture stood beside Tali's bed and every night Ziva would tell tales of her and Tony, tales of her Ima and Abba which Tali loved. The picture of them in Paris was essential she knew he would get the hint and hoping that one day in the next few weeks he would meet her there with their daughter. She didn't want him to find out this way but to make sure he and most of all Tali was safe she had to do this. Ziva threw Tali's passport in the bag with money and closed it up. Grabbing her own go bag she checked she had everything, Passports, money, clothes and a picture of Tali. Ziva watched from across the room her little girl sleeping, she couldn't hold it in and a few single tears fell down her cheeks, she knew this was the only way and she knew it would work, but she didn't know how long she was going to be without her little girl. Ziva wiped her tears away and quickly got changed into black pants, black top and black jacket.

Stood at the window she waited, finally the car arrived, no lights on and was crawling towards the house. Ziva picked Tali up out of bed and grabbed her go bag, she rushed downstairs with her and waited by the front door. Ziva froze as she noticed another figure walking with Orli, she grabbed her gun and was ready, had Orli been threatened to bring her here? Ziva gripped tighter of Tali, nothing was going to happen to her daughter. Nothing. Watching the figures come closer and into view she let out a poof of air, she loosened her grip on her daughter and placed her gun back in her holder.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Ziva was surprised she had not seen him in over a year.

"Orli reached out, saying you may be in danger I had to come" Adam smiled, Orli looked at Ziva, her stomach dropped she knew what Ziva had planned. Ziva noticed the change in Orli's look and sighed.

"It's for the best Orli, they are going to attack tonight, take Tali, take her to America and to Tony. I am going now and I will find a way out. If it does happen though you need to promise me one thing" Ziva gulped

"NO, Ziva we can put you into hiding we can protect you" Adam caught on straight away

"Adam this is not going to go away, they can blow up the farmhouse he still wants me dead" Ziva pleaded with him

"Adam is right Ziva, we can not let you do this alone" Orli watched and Ziva passed Tali over to her

"Take her Orli, and when so, tell everyone I am dead, that way kort will think its over, If everyone thinks I am dead, they will go after him anyway and kill him, Tony won't let him live knowing I am dead" At this point tears started falling fast down her face. "Please Orli you know this is the only way, and Adam I beg you, you know more than anyone that if I do this, they will hunt him down" Adam sighed and pulled Ziva in for a hug

"At lo levad" Ziva hugged him tighter. Pulling away she looked over at Orli who was now stoking Tali's hair.

"Tell him I am sorry, tell him I wanted him to know tell him I lo-" Ziva stopped, she couldn't say the last word, Orli nodded she turned and headed back the car, Ziva let out a sob as she watched her daughter being taken away.

"Ziva listen to me" Ziva wiped her eyes and noticed Adam handing her something.

"Flight ticket to Paris leaving tomorrow morning under a false name, fake passport in there, burn your other one, Ziva you need to go, run head to the hills and hide, we are keeping watch on the place, as soon as we see anything we will do what we need to, Tali will be safe, she is going to her Abba" Adam pulled her in again and turned around to head to the car, turning his head he said one word "Go" Ziva nodded and headed back inside, she had no time to cry she took the package from Adam placed this in her go bag and ran out the back door and into the Olive grove, No turning back she ran as fast as she could. Into the night.

After Ziva cleared the over grow she stopped by a small stream, she gasped for breath as she fell to the floor and tried to calm down her breathing. Looking around she could still see the farm house in the distance. Ziva felt sick how could this be happening now? Ziva took note of her surroundings and decided this was going to be the safest place for now. Far enough away not to be seen but close enough for her to see.

After a while Ziva could feel herself falling asleep against the tree, she shook her head, she knew she had to be alert. Ziva stood up and stretched and started to think, maybe Orli was wrong. Maybe she was not in danger. Ziva grunted and started cursing in Hebrew. Ziva sat back down, but no sooner she sat down as bang could be heard the distance Ziva shot up and watched as the farmhouse blew up and fire engulfed the whole place. It only took seconds for the place to light up the night sky with the fire. Ziva watched in horror as her home burnt to the ground. Then it kicked in, she had to get away further, she had to run, she knew the fire crew and police will be soon there and they would look around the whole area, she had to escape and hide. Grabbing her bag she ran along with the stream, she needed to find a way to the airport.  
Ziva watched as the dawn broke above her, she was now only 2 miles away from the airport. Luckily on her way she managed to flag down a ride with a truck driver, she gave him some money and a lame story that her car had broke but she needed to get to the airport soon as to pick up her mother, she always learnt the simplest of stories as the easiest to get away with, the guy asked no more questions. Ziva yawned, she was now tired. Thoughts of the last 24 hours replying in her head like a movie. Then she started to think of Tali, was she ok? Was Orli looking after her? Knowing where she was she managed to keep her emotions back she didn't want to answer any questions, luckily the truck driver just made small talk and listened to the radio.

"You heard about that house fire?" Ziva gulped and looked at the man, she could tell he wasn't a local, he had a different accent.

"No, bad one was it?" ziva asked casually

"Yeh, one dead being reported and one survivor, some women to do with some government or something...probably a government cover up, wouldn't surprise me in the world" Ziva game a small smile and a sense of relief washed over, not only that Orli did what she asked this truck driver didn't have a clue who he was riding with. Silence again fell on the truck and the rest of the journey went quick.

"You going to be able to get back?" The driver asked as they reached the airport

"Yes, I will get a taxi, my husband is collecting the car as we speak" Ziva stated

"Well this is you kid, nice to meet you" The driver smiled as he stopped the truck.

"Thank you Dave" Ziva smiled as she climbed out

"No worries Amy" Dave waved as he pulled away. Looking around the airport the first thing she noticed was the more than usual Police presence. Just what she needed, trying to leave the country on a fake passport and there is police everywhere. Ziva thought for a second she needed a plan, most of the police force would recognise her straight away. Pulling her bag off her shoulder Ziva looked inside and saw a cap she smiled at the memory of when she brought it. It was years ago when she went to a baseball game with Gibbs, Tony and Mcgee. Tying her hair back she shoved the cap on and started to make her way into the airport. Looking at the TV screens she quickly found her check in desks, luckily for her the police presence was more outside than in. Going towards the Air France check in desk she grabbed her passport and ticket, she opened and smiled, "Jane Smith" she said quietly, trust Adam.

"Good Morning Madam" The lady smiled from behind the desk, Ziva walked up and handed the ticket and passport. Ziva started to get a bit nervous she thought she had walked away from this life, she realised she started to forget how to act,

"Any bags Madam" Ziva shook her head and showed her hand luggage

"Business trip, strict rules" Ziva replied, the women behind the desk laughed. A few minutes went by and the lady looked like she was confused, now Ziva started to panic.

"Ah Madam I am so sorry, the flight is over booked, an error on our end I can move you onto the next flight" The lady looked so sorry, Ziva sighed she knew she needed to get out of Israel now.

"Is there nothing you can do, my boss will like kill me" Ziva begged

"I do not know Madam let me see" The lady tapped away for a few minutes and made a few calls, Ziva wasn't really listening to the lady she was more planning on what to do if she could not leave now. "Thank you – Madam I have good news, there is a seat available we have had a last minute cancellation" The lady smiled and put the phone down, typing away she weighed her hand luggage and passed Ziva her passport and boarding card

"Safe flight Madam" The lady smiled

"Thank you" Ziva smiled and walked off, this was not going to be easy. A uneasy feeling came over Ziva, what if she couldn't leave, what if his men were watching her now? What if she was never going to see her Tali again. Ziva knew she needed to carry on no matter what, whatever faced her she could deal with. Picking up her bag she made her way over to security.

 **A/N - So there you go, I hope you like. Review and like if you want I will love you forever and again sorry for any grammar or spelling, I never listened in school haha!**

 **Nat x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo friends :) hope you are all well. Sorry I've not updated earlier just couldn't get the momentum going to write the next chapter but hey let's give it a go. Still from Ziva's side as I feel we don't have many from her perspective (long live Ziva)**

 **Thank you to all that have reviewed means a lot. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Happy Sunday guys**

 **Disclaimer = i do not own NCIS - trust me if I did TIVA would be happy**

 **Chapter 3**

Security seemed to be moving at a snail space making Ziva agitated. All she wanted to do was get on the plane and get out of here, hopefully to her new life. Keeping her head down she followed the que around towards the front, Ziva tensed as she could feel someone watching her, she glanced around the busy terminal watching everyone thinking that someone was going to attack at any moment. Coming towards the front of the que Ziva saw someone was watching her. One of the security guards was following her every move, pulling her cap down she looked away. The guy started to walk towards Ziva as she came to the front of the que, Ziva froze and instinctively reached for her gun but wasn't there, panic started to spread through she couldn't run as it was too busy and she couldn't get the police attention considering she was running on a fake passport.

"Madam this way please" Ziva looked up at the man and the strong israle accent that came from him, studying his face she didn't recognise him. Quickly looking around for an escape the guy gripped onto Ziva's arm and pulled her towards one of the scanners at the far end.

"Get off me now or I will kill you" Ziva snapped, the guy gave a small laugh and let go of her arm and took her bag from her shoulder. He placed the bag on the scanner and pushed Ziva through the scanner. No beeping followed and the guy kept pushing Ziva through towards the end where her bag was now resting. The guy glanced around quickly and picked up a small brown package from under the table near the scanner and shoved it in Ziva's bag. Picking up the bag he smiled and turned towards Ziva. At this point watching everything, Ziva was now very confused.

"Package from Orli...she came through late last night, Ziva your daughter is OK" the guy whispered and smiled gently at Ziva. Ziva felt instant tears in the corner of her eyes at the mention of her daughter but at the Paristime reliefe washed over her knowing that she was now safe in the US.

"Who are you?" Ziva whispered

"a friend of Orli's" the guy smiled. Ziva let out the breath she felt she held for hours and nodded, the guy patted her on the back to get her attention.

"There is someone in Paris who will get you through security there, keep you head down you will get through, air Marshall is undercover mossad but he will not speak to you" Ziva nodded taking all the information in. "Go Ziva you be fine" Ziva nodded and grabbed her bag she looked back at the man and gave him a smile before heading off.

Ziva found a quiet area of the departure lounge to sit in, sitting on the floor by the window over looking the runway Ziva took the package out her bag and started to open it. First thing she noticed was a small gun loaded and a thick bundle of money. Ziva looked around to make sure no one was watching her. Hiding the gun and money in her black bag she looked back in the package and frowned. Picking up a small set of keys and letter Ziva opened the letter and sighed.

 _Ziva,_

 _When you read this I shall be in the US with Tali. All is OK. I had to make sure you are protected that why is I have pulled a few strings and managed to get you the gun and a safe pass through. I know this is hard for you but please everything will be OK. When in Paris you have accommodation arrangrd. This is my safe house. No one knows about this not even mossad it's your for as long as you want it. Please Ziva be safe. I will make sure Tony knows…he will find the clues and follow. Orli x_

Ziva felt the tears fall from her eyes thinking of her daughter of Tony meeting their daughter for the first time then panic set it. What if he didn't want anything to do with Tali? What if he hated her forever for not telling him about Tali? What if he was happy now, settled down and wouldn't even try and go after kort? Ziva tried to calm her breathing down but the the guilt, panic and sadness filled her up like never before. The tears started falling fast now and sobs coming from her throat. All she wanted was to be back with her daughter and to be safe. Ziva looked out the window and watched as the planes took off, she closed her eyes as a particular memory flooded her brain, it was the last time she saw him, the last time they kissed and the first time she admitted she loved him. Ziva opened her eyes and breathed to calm herself down she needed to be strong if not for her then for her daughter. The announcement of her flight intirupted her thoughts as she picked everything up and made her way to the gate.

"this is a passenger announcement for flight AF15 to Paris please note we will be boarding by row numbers so any passengers on row 10 to 20 please make your way to the front with your passports and boarding cards ready to be inspected" looking down at her boarding card Ziva sighed and made her way to the front.

"Good morning welcome aboard" the lady smiled as she took Ziva's passport and boarding card Ziva smiled and waited for the lady to finish. The lady pulled the tab off and handed back the passport and card go Ziva. "Have a good flight" Ziva smiled and walked down the tunnel to the flight. Once onboard Ziva found her seat and placed her bag under her chair she looked around the cabin to make sure no one was watching. A man caught Ziva's eye, he gave a small nodd and sat down. Ziva settled into her seat and felt for the first time her eyes falling shut as tirdness finally decended on her.

 **To be fair quite a boring chapter if i do say but this is Ziva's story on how I think she escapes. Again I apologise about spelling/grammar. Will update soon as she finally lays eyes on him**

 **Happy Sunday folks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Well good afternoon everyone, my it's been a while. Firstly, if there is still anyone out there reading this then I say thank you. I have just been stuck in the mud with this and I have tried to get in the motion by re watching 'Family first' but then I just get really angry and throw a tantrum like a 2 year old! I mean come on Ziva would never hide Tali from Tony! I will stop there or I will get into a huge rant!  
Anyway here we go with Chapter 4 – again this is still telling from Ziva's side and I do not think it will be an easy escape I mean this is Ziva. I hope you enjoy and please review and again like I say my grammar and spelling is that of a two year old.**

 **Disclaimer – Pshh no I do not own NCIS or the characters just borrowing them to make everything better.**

#############################################

 _"_ _Abba!" all I could see was the blood, the rich red blood staining his clothes, he didn't look at peace he looked like a man who had been shot. I ran as quick as my legs would take me, I collapsed next to him and he fell into my arms, no movement from him not heartbeat nothing. He was dead. "Abba!" I shouted._

Ziva opened her eyes and frantically looked around; she closed her eyes again and tried to calm her breathing down. Once she came to and gathered it was just a dream Ziva slowly opened her eyes and looked at the seat in front of her. The dream itself was all too real but one she had not had for a while. Glancing around the small space no one seemed to have noticed that she was having the bad dream, the lady next to her looked very involved in her book.  
Settling back into her seat her mind wondered back to the dream, for any other person looking upon their father being shot would have caused so much pain and anguish but for Ziva it was just another family member succumbed to the evil of the world. Even though she had a tough relationship with her father the image of him lying against Leon's door frame still cut her up inside. Slowly her mind wondered to her daughter, where was she now? Had Orli managed to get her safely over to America, to her father, to Tony? Then her mind wondered to a place that made her happy but sad at the same time. Tony, was he happy? Was he angry? Did he accept Tali or did he just walk away? Ziva could feel a few tears escape her eyes, she quickly wiped them away she had to remain strong not for her but for her daughter.

"Excuse me dear the breakfast has gone by but I didn't want to wake you" Ziva looked to her side and saw the lady now looking at her. The lady sat next to her was easily in her 50's dirty blond hair and quite small.

"Oh that is ok, I am not hungry" Ziva responded, the lady smiled and nodded, she placed her book in the back of the chair and shifted to face Ziva a little more.

"Very pretty view" The lady smiled nodding to the window, Ziva took another glance out and sighed. It was just another part of her journey to what she hoped would be her freedom.

"Yes very" Ziva whispered

"Have you been to Paris before? It is my first time" The lady started again. Paris for Ziva held some of the most treasured and loved memories. Every time anyone mentioned Paris all she could think about was Tony. Even though they had only been in Paris for one night to collect a witness it was the night that changed their whole relationship. It was the night they finally understood what they were. Even though nothing happened for Ziva it showed how much Tony did care and what he risked to save her from Somalia was real and not just his job.

"Once – only for work" Ziva finally responded

"Well I am going to see my son he is working there, I have never been" Ziva couldn't help but notice the excitement from the lady and smiled and just for a brief moment Ziva was just a normal human on a plane talking to another human about their travels.

"You will love Paris it is beautiful" Ziva smiled

"So you going for business or pleasure" The lady asked after a while. Ziva thought for moment, did she lie totally or bend the truth slightly.

"Work, few days that's all" Ziva smiled

"Oh well I do hope you get to explore the city, by the way I am Wendy, Wendy Jones" The lady gave a small wave, Ziva froze,

"I'm Sophie Dinozzo" and before Ziva could register what came out the lady was shaking her hand.

"Dinozzo? That is an Italian name isn't it?" The lady asked, again Ziva paused, she had learnt very quickly if anyone questioned the Dinozzo name it was down to Anthony Dinozzo Senior.

"Uh, yes you know the name?" Zivas questioned, the lady nodded

"Spent 5 years living in Italy when I was young very common name, I would not say you are Italian" The lady mused looking at Ziva

"My husband is" Ziva cursed herself for her answer. The lady gave clapped her hands together

"so he is back in Israel" The lady asked, Ziva sighed as much as Wendy seemed like a very nice lady the questions were getting a little too much.

"Yes, so I take it you are not Israeli as well, English?" Ziva pointed at the lady, she hummed and nodded

"Yes British born and bread me, just retired so getting the chance to explore the world never really got to do it with my job" The lady smiled

"Well I hope you have a good time" Ziva smiled, she saw the lady smile and then excuse herself to the toilet and as soon as she left Ziva breathed out cursed in Hebrew.

Making her way to the back of the plane to the toilets Wendy slid herself into the small cubical and sat down, taking out her phone she opened the messenger app and typed a message " ** _Found."_** Wendy hit sent and placed her phone in her back pocked flushed the loo and made her way out. Walking back down to her seat she could Ziva was now staring out the window. As Wendy sat back down Ziva looked her way and smiled.

"So Sophie, any children?" Wendy smiled, Ziva knew how to deal with this at the end of the day all this was to protect her daughter.

"No plans at the moment" Ziva knew she was doing the right thing,

"Oh well as long as you are happy that is all that matters" Wendy responded, looking away Wendy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at the screen to the message " ** _stay on her_** _"_ Wendy smiled and opened her phone to respond. "Love free in flight Wifi son just said he can actually meet me" Wendy announced. Ziva gave Wendy a small smile and slouched further down into her chair all she wanted to do now was sleep more. Wendy tapped away on her phone " ** _will do"_** she hit sent and place her phone back.

 **##################################**

The usual welcome announcement was made as the plane landed and now making its way to the gate, looking out the window Ziva sighed and for the first time in 3 days she felt free. Once the plane had finally come to a complete stop the usual scuff to get off the plane started, all Ziva could hear was message tones going off from everyone turning them on. Deciding on to wait for the crowd to die down Ziva again glanced out the window and let her mind wonder. The sun was high in the sky and it looked like a perfect Parisian day. Parking next to their plane was a United Airlines and Ziva gave a small laugh again taking her back to the last Paris trip.

"Well lovely to meet you Sophie never know might see you around Paris" Wendy collected her bag from the over head locker gave Ziva a small wave and made her way down the aisle. Watching Wendy walk away Ziva finally stood and collected her bag. Slowly walking up the aisle she could feel the fresh air enter the cabin, she thanked the staff and walked down the walk way to enter the terminal.  
Arriving at the line for security all Ziva could think about was getting out of this place and heading to the safe house hopefully being able to find out anything on her daughter. Ziva didn't know what was going to happen in the coming days or even weeks, she didn't know if she would see Tali for a long time but would she be with her dad or not? Following the line slowly Ziva was now getting inpatient, opening the passport in her hand she mused for a moment and closed again.

"Morning" Ziva looked at the old guy behind the desk at security and handed him her passport, he grunted opened and scanned the passport. "Madam there is a problem wait there" The guy grumbled, he got of his chair and walked over the another who was stood at the side. Ziva watched carefully as the men exchanged words and pointing to her picture. Both men after a while walked back.

"Well Miss what do we call you? Miss Smith or Miss David" Ziva froze and in one moment all her ninja senses kicked in. Ziva glared at both of the men

"Who are you" Ziva snapped, both men laughed and closed in on Ziva. The older of the men grabbed Ziva by the arm and dragged her into the room near by.

"Sit down Zee-vah" The man laughed, Ziva could feel her blood boil, after everything she couldn't fall at the last hurdle. Both men mumbled something between them and walked out the room without saying anything, she heard the door being locked and Ziva knew she was in trouble. Looking around the room there was no escape, it was pretty empty a small table 3 chairs and a bin.

After a while Ziva heard the door un lock she arose quickly if she couldn't escape she would have to do the next best thing and fight her way out.

"Hello" Ziva froze as stood in the door way was Wendy "Told you I would see you again!"

 **############################################################################**

 **A/N; Ooooooo! what's going on here then? Okay so I may have gone waaay OT and a bit far fetched with this but I just loved writing this and the next bit which I am doing now...check me out getting my flow back. Anyway if anyone is going or is still reading this then I thank you.  
Happy Wednesday to one and all**

 **Nat x**


End file.
